The Week of Reveals
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: This is the very first time I'm actually taking part in one of the things for the month or week so . . . sadly no cliffhangers
1. The Fuffly Reveal

This is it.

Today Adrien would finally learn his lady's identity!

They had made a promise to each other.

Once they were five years into their partnership, they would reveal themsevles to one another.

It was actually Ladybug's idea, after his father's book disappeard.

Adrien paced on the building they had decided on.

A box of chocolates? Check.

Roses? Check.

Knows who he wants to be his girlfriend? Not check.

Lately Adrien has been struggling with his feelings for Marinette, who has become his father's intern.

He was happy that she was living her dream, but did it have to be his father's company?

And the fittings for the clothes were getting very um, distracting for Adrien.

But don't get him started on the way the male models treat her! They eye her like she's a piece of meat!

One even got fired for sexually harssing her.

"Chaton? You okay?" Called a familiar voice.

Adrien spun around to find Ladybug, with an amused look on her face.

"Paw-itively purr-fect, My Lady." Adrien purred.

Ladybug scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Adrien walked over to her and said, "You ready?"

She nodded and said, "Can I go first?"

Adrien nodded.

He plopped down to sit, staring at her like a predator watching it's prey.

"Okay." Ladybug breathed and kept eye contact with him and said, "Tikki Spots Off."

A bright pink light came and Adrien closed his eyes to protect them.

"Um, Chat? You can open them." Came Ladybug's voice. But it was nervous?

He snapped his eyes open to see Marinette in a pair of pink shorts, a white blouse, and a black jacket wrapped around her waist.

"It's you! You're Ladybug this is great! I don't love two girls!" Adrien cried picking her up and spinning her around.

"Wait you aren't disappointed that I'm Ladybug? You love me?" Marinette squeaked.

"Of course not! You're perfect!" Adrien said.

"But I'm nothing compared to Ladybug. She's brave and-" Marinette began to ramble, but he intruppted her.

"You're the one that is Ladybug. Everything about her is you. And anyone who says your less than perfect I'm going to have to have a very serious conversation with them, regarding how perfect and wonderful you are."

"You really think that?" Marinette gasped.

"Yep. And please don't hate me." Adrien said, putting her down.

"Why would I hate you? You aren't one of those models I work with that hit on me, are you?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, I'm a model, but I'm the one that protects you in the shadows from them. And in high school you could never speak to me." Adrien admitted.

Marinette cocked her head to the side, ans Adrien muttered, "Plagg Claws In."

Adrien watched Marinette close her eyes then she opened them.

"Adrien?!" Marinette squawked, turning red.

"Suprise. I know you were probably expecting someone else as your-" Adrien began to said, but was cut off by Marinette's cute rambling.

"You flirted with me and I rejected you and if Alya hears about this I'm dead, I kissed you! I threw you around, petted your hair, and I had a biggest crush on you ever, and you protected from those perverts an-" Marinette rambled.

"Breath Marinette." Came a new voice.

A red kwami with three black spots on her head, blue eyes, antennas, and a weird tail that reminded him of a fan.

"I'm Tikki! It's nice meet you!" The kwami chriped, happily.

Plagg tackled her, and she yelped.

"TIKKI!"

"PLAGG!"

The two humans chuckled at them as they began to exchange information.

"So you kissed me? And you had thr biggest crush on me?" Adrien teased.

"S-shut up." Marinette mumbled.

Adrien gave her the roses and whispered, "You know you were giving me a hard time deciding who I like you know."

"I did?!" Marinette squeaked.

"Yes. I've had the biggest crush on you since forever. And since I have no memory of this kiss you spoke of, may I?" Adrien told her.

"May you what?" Marinette asked.

"May I kiss you and . . . ?" Adrien asked, wrapping his arms her waist.

"And . . . ?" Marinette asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Take you out on a date and show you off to the rest of those models showing that you belong to me?" Adrien asked.

"Yes."

Adrien crashed his lips into hers and used all the emotion that he kept stored up and released it into the kiss.

 _Over at the kwamis_ _cause I ship them so much, and let's be honest, who doesn't ship Plagg and Tikki together?_

"Eww. They're kissing." Plagg complained.

"Shh! We've worked towards this moment ever since these two met! The ship is sailing here!" Tikki hissed.

Plagg pretended to puke.

"And before you know it they'll be dating, living together, getting married, having kids, and pets." Tikki cooed.

"My ears!" Plagg wailed.

"Plagg, be quiet, or I'll pinch you."

"Yes ma'am."

 ** _A/N- guess who's taking part in the Reveal Wk??? okay so I was a day late, who cares?_**


	2. The Accidental Reveal

Marinette heard a boom and looked up, and almost screamed.

Staring at her was the Evillustrator.

"Hello, Marinette." He said, coyly.

She hurled over the bench and broke into a sprint, with Evillustrator laughing.

"What do you want?!" Marinette shouted.

"You of course! You rejected me after I placed my heart on a platter for you!" Evillustrator roared.

"Cause I have a boyfriend!" Marinette muttered, looking around for her said mangy boyfriend.

"MARINETTE! Watch out!" A voice screamed.

Adrien tackled her out of the way of a glass box and grabbed her by her hand and dragged her to an alley.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What did he want?" Adrien hounded her with questions.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save. All he said was that wanted me." Marinette told him.

"Not on my watch. Marinette promise me that you will not move from this spot." Adrien growled.

Marinette nodded.

Adrien looked around and turned around rubbing his neck nervously.

"So I was planning to do this on our sixth month anniversary, but we're in a rush so . . . Plagg Claws Out!" Adrien rambled.

A green light came and Marinette fused her eyes shut.

She opened her eyes and gasped.

Staying before her in Adrien's place was her boyfriend, Chat Noir.

"We'll talk later okay?" He asked.

"Tonight." Marinette said, nodding matching them inside her head and found that it made perfect sense.

"Stay safe, Princess." Adrien told her and placing a quick kiss to her lips.

"You too." Marinette said, kissing his cheek.

Adrien nodded and vaulted away.

They had a lot to discuss later.

 ** _A/N- i'm a sucker for marichat_**


	3. Hiatus Update

**_A/N- I am so sorry. Right now I'm suffering from major writers block for the third chapter so until futher notice The Week of Reveals will be on hiatus. Sorry._**


	4. The Relacunt Reveal

**_A/N- this idea struck me in the middle of the night. enjoy!!!!_**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette walked along the sidewalk to school in peace.

For once she was actually on time! Oh happy day!

And she had finished her Chat Noir outfit last afternoon too, so she could show it off.

Alya had begged her to model the clothes so she could post them on the Ladyblog and sell them as merchandise.

Marinette agreed since her kitty needed more attention for what he does too.

Just as she was walking up the stairs she heard Chat yell, "Marinette! Look out!"

She spun around to an akumazited victim laughing with a beam of light coming straight for her and Adrien charging at her.

 _'That's weird . . . I could of sworn I heard Chat . . .'_ Marinette thought slowly.

Adrien tackled her as the beam hit her.

Marinette felt faint and everything went dark.

;3

Adrien woke up groggily.

Something heavy yet light was on his chest.

Adrien looked down and saw a sleeping Marinette on his chest.

The memories came back to him.

He had tackled her, hoping to get her out of the way of the akuma's beam.

But since they were in a white room with no windows or doors Adrien guessed that it didn't work.

"Plagg!" Adrien hissed careful not to wake up the sleeping girl on his chest.

"Whaaa?" Plagg moaned.

"Can you find a way out?" Adrien hissed.

Plagg floated up above them and snickered.

"This isn't funny Plagg!" Adrien scolded.

"For me it is. I wonder . . ." Plagg mused.

"Aghh, my head hurts . . ." Moaned a voice from his chest.

Plagg cackled and dove down and phased into Marinette's purse.

Adrien watched as Marinette lifted her head, praying to every god he could think of, that she wouldn't freak out once she saw him _or_ look inside her purse.

Marinette soon became eye level with him and blinked a couple times.

Then she screamed, and jerked away, looking around.

"Whe-where are w-we?!" Marinette stuttered her hand going towards her purse.

"I don't know but I'm sure Ladybug will come to our rescue!" Adrien said, grabbing the hand that was going towards her purse.

"Or Chat Noir will come and save us." Marinette say, deathly cold.

Adrien remembered once Chloé made the mistake of calling Chat Noir Ladybug's "sidekick" and Marinette completely went crazy.

He gained some newfound respect for the girl. After all not everyone could give a lecture to the whole class and everyone be paying attention out of pure terror.

"Of course, of course." Adrien said, agreeing, but also cursing himself at the same time.

Why did he have to have such a faithful girl like Marinette as one of his fans?

"Um, I'm goi-going to ch-check my pho-phone." Marinette stuttered, staring at the hand that was holding hers.

"No! You already have it in your purse and it's closed, so let's use mine!" Adrien yelped.

"But . . ." Marinette began.

"Seriously! I insist!" Adrien begged, grabbing the other hand that began to drift down to her purse.

Marinette raised an eyebrow and shot back, "We both can't check our phones because you're holding my hands."

Adrien blushed and gathered up her wrists in one hand and used the other to get his phone.

"Um, Adrien? Can you let my hands go?" Marinette asked.

"No! What if there are traps? We need to stay together." Adrien immediately said.

"So can you let go one of my hands?" Marinette asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want to."

He checked the Ladyblog, thanking his father for getting him unlimited data because he had no bars.

"'There's still no sign of Ladybug or Chat Noir and my theroy is that they were hit by the akuma's beam either as cvililans or as their superhero personas. For your safety please stay indoors at all times. Thank you, Alya Ceasire.'" Adrien read aloud.

Marinette frowned.

"Hey, I'm sure they'll show up somewhere." Adrien reassured her. **'More like Ladybug will show up and save us,'** he thought.

She nodded but didn't look conviced.

"Well until they do, let's try to find a way out." Marinette said, staring that her wrists that were still in his hold.

"Right." Adrien said, nodding.

Together they checked the floor and walls.

"We've checked almost everywhere and no luck." Marinette pouted.

Adrien thought for a moment then said, "Get on my shoulders."

Marinette turned bright red.

"So you can touch the ceiling!" Adrien quickly added, turning red as well.

"Of course!" Marinette agreed, nodding as well.

He crouched down and felt Marinette legs wrap around his shoulders.

He stood slowly, releasing her hand and grabbing ahold of her thighs, making sure she was safe.

"Alright. Walk." Marinette said, grabbing a handful of his blonde hair.

Adrien walked forward with Marinette knocking, poking, and tapping against the ceiling.

As he walked, Adrien tried to focus on anything but the girl's thighs wrapped around his shoulders.

And it not help the fact that she was wearing a green skirt with little black pawprints. And a black top with a green pawprint, a black choker with a gold bell, knee-top socks with cat at the top, her hair loose, and a kitty ear headband.

Was she trying to kill him with her cuteness?!

Soon he had to let Marinette off his shoulders since she couldn't find anything.

She huffed, "I'm going to try that wall again."

Marinette stomped over to far left and Plagg popped up.

"Plagg!" Adrien hissed.

"Did you have fun with your girlfriend?" Plagg asked, pleased with himself.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Adrien whisper yelled at the kwami. He was getting American cheese for this.

"Whatca say?" Asked Marinette.

"Nothing!" Adrien yelped, thanking every kwami that her head was down.

"Okay . . . if you say so . . ." Marinette said, turning around.

Adrien panicked.

He was doing such a great job too!

"Um, Marinette can you keep a secret?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, why?" Marinette asked, glancing at her purse.

"Promise me that you won't scream or hate me." Adrien pleaded.

"Um, I'm pretty sure it's impossible to hate you, you're a child of sunshine- I mean you're a very likeable person. And it isn't because you're good looking and rich, which you are, but because you're kind and loyal. You proved that to me after I accused you of putting gum off my seat." Marinette said, blushing furiously.

"Speaking of which I still need to return your umbrella . . ." Marinette laughed then trailed off once she saw Plagg.

"Yeah, so this is my kwami Plagg and I'm really Chat Noir so please don't hate me, and Plagg Claws Out." Adrien said, rushing his words.

He transformed to see a quarter of shock, a quarter of amusement, quarter of terror, and a quarter of realison.

"Argh, we are so stupid." Marinette laughed.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Chat asked confused.

Marinette grinned and said sweetly, "Tikki, Spots On."

 ** _A/N- in case anyone was wondering why I made Plagg tease Adrien so much about Marinettte, I am 1,000,000,000,000% positive that he ships Adrienette_** ** _and knows that Marinette is Ladybug._**


	5. I have a YouTube Channel!

**_BIG NEWS!!! I CREATED A YOUTUBE CHANNEL FOR MY FAN FICS!!! YAY!!! so if you don't want to read them, you can listen to me read them and probably mess up a thousand times. so go check me out on there!!! I didn't change the name at_ all _. so go check me out if you like my fics for some strange reason, and don't want to read. soo check me out on YouTube!!!_**


End file.
